fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Orion
'''Orion' is a character in Conatus and the second character created by TheFoxyRiolu. As character 012, Orion falls under the characters that are available as DLC, being the second DLC character created for the game. Background Orion once lived peacefully in a Pokémon-populated village located somewhere in Scotland, where he was known around the village there as a brave, powerful explorer, with the skill to brave any dungeon, slay any dragon, and the gall to fistfight any Seviper. Needless to say, not all of these things were true: despite Orion being a skillful explorer, he wasn't exactly an incredible hero. Still, he enjoyed the attention, and prided himself on these stories. One day, however, the village elder found himself somewhat skeptical of these developing stories. So, he sent out Orion with the mission of traveling to a dangerous volcano and bring back a sacred treasure. Orion did travel to said volcano, but the mission didn't go as planned: he barely escaped the soon-erupting volcano with his life, no treasure in hand, and he ran for as long as he could to escape. Eventually, after about an hour or so of running, Orion noticed he wasn't in the same place as before: somewhere darker, stranger, more dangerous. He explored the land for several days, before coming across Himalia, and choosing to live there: after all, his thick fur could withstand the cold climates. Since then, Orion has explored every inch of the Himalia mountains, and lives on his own in the frozen caverns. Appearance Orion, generally, looks like any other Zangoose you would find in the real world: a furry, bipedal creature resembling a mixture of a cat and a ferret, with jagged marks making up it's thick red-and-white fur. Combined with it's sharp claws and it's crimson irises, Zangooses are generally somewhat intimidating in looks, and Orion is no exception. Orion wears several kinds of attire outside of his fur, however. Most noticeably, he wears two kinds of scarves: a purple and red striped one, and a black and blue striped one. Both are wrapped around his neck for the sake of warmth (because sometimes the fur isn't enough in Himalia). Being near-sighted, he also wears a pair of glasses. Personality Before he came to Grimnore, Orion was a bit of a braggart: he chose to accept the somewhat untrue stories about him, bathing himself in the glory of these tales of courage and power. He embraced this aura of heroism with open arms, and wasn't afraid to make himself look good in the face of those who wanted to be impressed. Since then, however, Orion has gone from gleeful bragging to shy modesty. He doesn't usually talk about even his real impressive feats, as he doesn't want to go back to being the braggart he was. He's become somewhat timid and incredibly humble, as well as being easily flustered by compliments: this led him to be somewhat of a hopeless romantic at times of sorts as well. He's aware that he's become incredibly talented in battle – enough to match the stories of his feats long ago – but he doesn't usually like to acknowledge it out of his modest nature. Gameplay Orion's fighting style is geared around speed and physical attacking, particularly with his claws. However, Orion's skill comes not from the fact that he can hit hard, but rather that he can hit lightly, but can do so rapidly. This means that, if he hits a target once, it'll be weak: however, if he hits it multiple times, it will slowly build up damage that, eventually, can actually deal more damage than many hard-hitting characters (like Vesper with his Crimson Gauntlet). This is helped by Orion's impressive speed and evasiveness. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Orion is named after the hunter of Greek mythology with the same night. **The name also refers to a prominent constellation located on the celestial equator. *Orion's original name was Mercutio, named after the combative friend to Romeo in Romeo and Juliet. It was changed because TheFoxyRiolu felt Orion was a more fitting name. **Additionally, early concept art shows that Orion, very early on, was originally going to be a Breloom. *The concept of Orion originally being an unapologetic braggart was based on a couple of different characters: most prominently, IncarnateParanoia's Mynis. Category:Conatus Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:Males Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Subpages